


We Sealed it With A Kiss

by arey0unasty



Series: Fake Dating au [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Cuddling, First Time (as a couple), Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: In which Matt sticks to his word and Mark just wants some food





	We Sealed it With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to I Felt the Future in Your Eyes! Can be read as a series or as a standalone.
> 
> None of this is real! It's all in good fun, no disrespect to the people mentioned or their family members.
> 
> Title: Cliffdiving - +44

The sun had barely risen when Mark had awoken from his peaceful slumber. He stretched his arms and looked at the man beside him.

Matt looked adorable when he slept. Mark smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe that he was actually dating Matt. He’d been pining for years, and now Matt was _his_. 

So he was in a great mood. He had a cute guy sleeping beside him, he had actually gotten a decent night’s sleep. And he was gonna get a good meal later on, according to Matt. Things couldn’t have been any better.

Mark rolled onto his side and watched Matt sleep. He could just barely see the freckles adorned on Matt’s checks, a feature he’d never noticed before. He wondered if Matt had freckles anywhere else. 

A few minutes passed before Matt finally stirred. He blinked and looked up at Mark, shooting a sleepy smile at him before burying his face in Mark’s chest. Mark didn’t think it was possible for the heart to flutter, but his did at that moment. He hoped Matt couldn’t feel it. 

Matt looked up at Mark once more before scooting up to kiss him. Mark smiled into the kiss and pulled away to press kisses all over his face, making the younger man giggle. 

They laid in silence for a while, just holding each other and occasionally stealing a kiss. 

Mark could definitely get used to this.

The thought had barely passed through Mark’s mind when he felt lips on his clavicle. Mark giggled at the action. Matt was a fucking dork.

Matt quickly found a sensitive spot on Mark’s collarbone and started sucking on the skin. Mark let out a soft moan, urging Matt on. 

“So you were serious about having sex when we woke up, huh?” Mark said, inhaling slowly to try and calm his breathing. 

“Of course,” Matt pulled away and admired his work. The bruise was right where Mark’s guitar strap came down across his shoulder. Matt knew the strap would press against it, and if he was anything like Matt, he wouldn’t be able to focus on playing. 

Once Matt pulled back, Mark immediately rolled on top of him to take control of the situation. Matt moaned and thrust his hips up, wanting more contact than he was getting. 

Mark slowly ran his hands down Matt’s sides, stopping at his hips to lightly scratch at the skin there. Matt whined at the feeling.

With a smirk, Mark continued to move his hands lower, until they were underneath Matt’s boxer briefs. He rested his hands on Matt’s thighs, so close but not _quite_ touching his dick. He inched his hands closer to Matt’s dick and pulled back at the last second, opting to pull his briefs down instead. 

Matt pushed his hips up to make it easier for Mark, brushing his cock against the fabric of his boxers while doing so. Mark moaned along with Matt, leaning his head down to suck at various places on Matt’s neck. He really had no idea what spots would drive Matt wild, but he was determined to find out.

A loud cry left Matt’s lips as Mark bit down on his arrow tattoo. Spurred on by the beautiful noise, Mark bit down again, intent on leaving a mark. 

“Mark, please, fucking do something.” Matt begged. 

Mark let out a groan of his own. He didn’t take Matt for the begging type, but damn was it hot. 

Eager to please his boyfriend, Mark grabbed Matt’s cock and started slowly jerking him off. He was applying _just_ enough pressure for Matt to feel it, but not enough for it to get Matt off.

Okay, so he really just wanted to tease Matt more than anything. He wanted to see what got him worked up, and just how worked up he could get. Mark had a feeling that it wouldn’t take much to turn him into a moaning mess. 

“Goddammit, Mark, please, I want more, want your cock,” Matt moaned.

Mark groaned and quickly slid his boxers off. He pushed his hips against Matt’s, causing both of them to gasp at the feeling. Mark carried that on for a couple minutes before finally pulling back, earning a whine of displeasure from the man below him.

“Don’t worry, pretty boy. I’m gonna take good care of you.” Mark said, pressing a kiss to the flower tattoo on Matt’s chest. He slowly trailed his way down Matt’s torso, stopping to blow on his nipples. Matt shuddered and gripped Mark’s shoulders, urging him down. 

Mark finally made his way to Matt’s dick. He kissed the head and smirked up at Matt. “What do you want, baby?”

“Fucking stop teasing me. I’ve waited so long for this, I just want you.” 

Mark smiled tenderly at the man beneath him. He was truly a mess, his cheeks were flushed and precome was smeared across his stomach. 

Wanting to move things along himself, Mark got up and grabbed the lube he kept in his backpack. He didn’t really expect to get laid on this trip, but he always carried lube. Mostly in case he had to rush off somewhere to deal with a pesky boner whenever Matt did...well, anything. He could stretch before a show and Mark would get hard just watching him. 

He quickly coated three fingers with the cool substance, waiting for it to warm up before moving towards Matt. 

Matt groaned as the first finger was pressed against his entrance. He tried to push back against it, but Mark had his hips pinned down with his free hand. 

A moan escaped Matt’s lips when Mark actually inserted his finger. Mark kept still for a moment, looking at Matt to make sure he was okay. Matt nodded and whined, understanding the meaning behind the look. “Come on, Marky.” 

Spurred on by Matt’s whimpers, Mark added a second finger and started getting him ready. He felt his fingers brush against something, and the loud moan told him he’d found Matt’s prostate. He added a third finger and drove them towards the spot, enjoying the sounds he was able to get from the other man.

“God, _please_ fuck me. I need you so bad, fuck, I’m not gonna last if you keep this up.” 

Mark opened his mouth to respond but only groans came out. He removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. He wasn’t really concerned about getting this bed dirty as they had a second one in the room.

“Uh, do you have any condoms?” Mark asked. That would’ve been a smart question to ask earlier. Mark scoffed internally, he’s usually got more sense than this. 

“No, I didn’t think I was getting laid on this trip. Besides, I’m clean, I trust you. Please fuck me.” Matt gripped Mark’s shoulders, digging his nails into the soft skin. 

“Shit, okay baby.”

Mark slicked up his cock and pressed the head against his entrance. He whined when Matt pushed his hips back, forcing the head inside. Mark slowly inched the rest of the way in, both of them moaning when Mark finally bottomed out. 

“You good?” Mark asked.

“I’d be better if you were moving.” Matt retorted. Mark huffed and started thrusting into Matt, drawing a pleased whine from him.

After a couple of minutes, Mark brushed the head of his cock against Matt’s prostate. Matt’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sudden sensation.

“Please, please, do that again, fuck,” Matt begged. 

Mark wasted no time adjusting his thrusts towards Matt’s prostate. He could listen to Matt beg like that all day long. 

A particularly hard thrust hit Matt’s prostate dead on, causing Matt to arch off the bed and moan loudly. He briefly hoped there was no one in the room next to them. Mark focused on hitting the spot again. Nails dug into Mark’s shoulders, earning a whine from Mark. 

Mark moaned as Matt wrapped his legs around his waist. He loved the additional contact, and at that point they were pressed together from chest to thighs. A groan escaped his lips when he realized how close he was. 

“Babe, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Mark panted. Matt just moaned, incapable of forming actual words at that point. He was so far gone from pleasure.

Wanting to get Matt off first, Mark moved a hand from Matt’s hips and gripped his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Moans fell from Matt’s lips, and Mark knew he was close too. 

One final thrust against his prostate had Matt coming with a high pitched whine. His eyes slipped shut and he dug his nails into Mark’s back, hard enough to break skin. Matt’s muscles tightened around him as he came, most of it landing on Mark’s chest, some on Matt’s chin, near his lip. Mark whined at the sight.

Mark stilled his thrusts until Matt opened his eyes again.

“Come on, baby, come inside me.” Matt growled.

With a groan, Mark started moving once more. 

Matt clenched down on him, smirking when Mark’s hips faltered. 

“Fuck, Matt, I’m-” he cut himself off with a moan, leaning down to bury his face in Matt’s neck. Mark just barely heard Matt moan as Mark came inside of him. All of his senses seemed to stop working as his orgasm crashed through him. 

Mark shivered when he came back to reality, suddenly exposed to the cold air as Matt unwrapped his legs and leaned back against the bed. Mark pulled out, earning a whimper from Matt. Come dripped onto the sheets below him. Mark laid down beside him, pulling the blankets up to his waist before looking over at Matt. 

Matt was flushed and breathless, smiling up at his boyfriend. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Matt licked the come off his chin, and then ran his index and middle fingers through the mess on Mark’s chest. He licked the come off his fingers sensually, similar to how he’d suck Mark’s dick later. He had many plans for the day, and none of them involved leaving the hotel room. Mark groaned at the sight, making Matt smirk around his fingers. He knew Mark had the same thought as him.

“Holy shit,” Mark panted. “You and I are gonna have a lot of fun together.” 

“Hell yeah we are.” Matt said, scooting down so he could rest his head on Mark’s chest. He winced at the feeling of come drying on the sheets.

“I didn’t take you as the sort to have a come kink.” Mark said, running his fingers through Matt’s hair.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t peg you as a masochist either. I heard the way you moaned whenever I scratched at your back.” Matt retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Damn, Skiba, just come for my whole life, why don’t you?” Matt giggled. He pressed a kiss to Mark’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel himself getting drowsy. 

“All kinkshaming aside, this was amazing Matty. I love you so much.”

“Mhm, I love you too Mark. Even if you’re gonna damn near kill me with all of your teasing.” Matt said, settling underneath the covers. He wrapped his arm over Mark’s waist and snuggled up closer to him. 

“Goodnight Mark.”

“Goodni- wait, I thought we were going out and doing stuff?” Mark questioned.

“Yeah, we can later.” Matt was lying. They wouldn’t make it to any stores this trip. “You wore me out though. I need a nap, a shower, and food, in that order.” 

Mark opened his mouth to respond, but decided to not say anything. He didn’t really have anything to complain about, with a sated, sleepy boy beside him. He got to watch Matt sleep some more, so he didn’t mind putting off breakfast. 

“I don’t suppose you’d want to move to the clean bed?” Mark asked, after a few minutes had gone by. He got no response from the other man. A soft snore filled the room.

Mark finally picked up his phone to check twitter while Matt napped. 

Deep down, he had a feeling they wouldn’t make it out of the hotel room. And If he was being honest, he’d much rather spend the day in with Matt anyways.


End file.
